Kelas Tambahan
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Marui Bunta hari ini ga bisa pulang seperti biasanya karena ada pelajaran tambahan yang dia harus jalani. HAH? untuk pelajaran ini Marui harus mengerjakan soal math sesusah ini! Marui ga bisa ama math lagi. Jadinya gimana donk? Warning: YAOI :


Hi... (melas)

Maaf ya, kembali dengan cerita beginian lagi. Seperti biasa (dibwah)

Warning: Yaoi, NiouxMarui center, semi public sex :P

entah kenapa aku ngerasa cerita ini paling hancur :(

* * *

TITLE: Kelas Tambahan

AUTHOR: frejahimitsu

CURRENT MOOD: Huaamm... kecewaa... T^T

CURRENT MUSIC: Just be Friends by Megurine Luka

Fic ini Request dari **Kiriyama Masataka** atau **Mura-chan**

Enjoy aja ya...

* * *

KELAS TAMBAHAN

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Marui Bunta tidak dapat mengikuti kegiatan klub tennis, kenapa? Karena ada pelajaran tambahan yang harus ia jalani. Setelah bel berbunyi semua pada keluar kelas dan Marui sendiri yang tinggal dengan guru yang menyebalkan. Guru tersenbut bagaikan ular yang ingin memangsa muridnya. Tatapannya ga main main. Marui menahan nafasnya saat guru itu menghampirinya. Ia memberikan Marui tugas yang banyaknya ga salah.

"Ini! Tugas yang harus kau kerjakan saat ini juga, harus selesai ya Marui. Aku ga peduli kau mau nyontek, sms temen, nanya temen, atau apaan biar tugas itu selesai, pokoknya selain itu keisi semua, kau juga jangan dapat nilai yang jelek saat nanti ulangan, ngerti?" guru tersebut menatap Marui

"Ngerti, pak"

"Bagus! Bapak akan kembali sekitar jam 4-an setelah itu harus selesai ya! Jadi kau punya waktu 2 jam!" Marui mengangguk dan akhirnya guru itu meninggalkan ruangan. Ruangan tersebut sepi dan menakutkan kalau hanya sendiran, padahal hanya ruang kelas saja. Marui menatap soal yang di berikan guru gila tersebut.

"SOAL APAAN NIH! MANA BISA AKU KERJAKAN!" Marui teriak setelah melihat soal yang di berikan oleh guru matematika tersebut. Marui merasa ingin bunuh diri saking rumit melihat angka dan contoh jawaban yang di berikan. Panjang banget cara jawabnya, mana belok belok. Ini dapat dari mana dan ini juga dari mana. Haduh, menurut Marui jalan terbaik yah... lompat keluar jendela.

"Masih di sini, Bunta?" Marui mengarah pandangannya ke pintu masuk kelas yang terletak di depan bagian kanan kelas.

"Apaan sih Niou, dan jangan seenaknya kau manggil aku pake nama depan!" Niou tersenyum dan menghampiri Marui. Dia duduk di pinggir meja Marui dan mengambil soal yang di berikan oleh guru tersebut. Niou tersenyum melihat soal itu

"Apa lucunya sih, Niou?" Niou menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum dengan licik

"Bukan apa apa, tadi aku denger kau teriak aku khawatir dan langsung menghampirimu ternyata kau teriak untuk soal segampang ini? Waduh Buntaa..." jujur, Marui sebetulnya kesel banget ama Niou.

"Apaan sih biarin lah! Ini kan gampang buat kamu aku kan ga sepinter kamu, oh ya! jangan pake nama depan" Marui membuang mukanya ke soal itu, berusaha cuekin si trickster tersebut. Niou tertawa kecil dan menarik dagu sang tensai tersebut

"Kau lucu kalau ngambek gitu" mukanya Marui memerah, dan tanpa ada izin Niou menangkap bibirnya yang terbuka dan mengizinkan lidahnya masuk. Marui menggenggam keras kerah bajunya Niou. Maksudnya ingin di dorong gitu. Niou turun dari meja dan menarik pinggang Marui, lalu mendalamkan ciuman yang di berinya. Ini membuat Marui mendesah. Tangannya Niou perlahan lahan menyelip di bawah seragam putih SMP rikkai yang di kenakan oleh Marui.

"Kulitmu halus banget" Marui mendesah saat tangannya Niou mulai menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang pribadi. Niou memindahkan posisi tubuhnya Marui yang tadinya di kursi menjadi di atas meja kelasnya. Kertas kertas dan alat tulis Marui semua terjatuh, ini membuat Marui lebih marah lagi. Marui juga merasa kaget saat merasa celananya turun hingga tinggi dengkulnya

"Ah! Niou kamu dasar kurang aj—nghhh..." Marui mendesah saat merasakan seluruh rongga mulutnya sang trickster yang ada di bagian pribadinya. Niou sendiri senang dengan kerjaan ini, dia semakin menambah dorongan dengan menggerak-gerakkan posisi tangannya pada teman sekelasnya itu. Marui mendesah lebih hebat dengan adanya dorongan itu. Marui melepaskan nafasnya saat mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Niou menatap mukanya Marui yang sedang dengan susah payah mencari nafasnya. Niou tersenyum menyeringai dan membuat mukanya Marui memerah semerah rambutnya

"Seru ya?" Niou mencium pipinya Marui. Marui yang membuang mukanya agar tidak melihat mukanya Niou masih sibuk mencari nafas. Marui dengan keadaan yang lemah mencoba (lagi) untuk mendorong Niou dari atas tubuhnya. Niou menyadari keberadaan tangannya Marui yang menentangnya, langsung Niou memaku pergelangan tangannya Marui dan memasukkan miliknya yang sudah tegang ke bagian belakang Marui

"Ni—Niou! Sakit..." Marui mendesah pelan saat Niou memakasanya masuk

"Ga sakit kok, tahan aja" Niou senyum ala liciknya itu dan masih terus memaksa masuk. Marui jadi susah nafas. Nafasnya berat sekali seakan akan mengangkat sesuatu yang berat. Marui memejamkan matanya dan membuang mukanya agar tidak melihat ke Niou. Niou di sisi lain masih saja mencoba memaksa Marui untuk membuatnya senang. Marui mendesah saat Niou mulai menggerakkan miliknya itu keluar masuk dari Marui.

"Ah! Niou, Niou, Niou... sakit! Hen-Hentikan!"

"Tanggung Marui..."

"Aaahhhh..." Niou semakin menambah kekuatan dalam dorongannya. Tangannya Marui masih di pakunya dengan tangannya dia sendiri. Niou sambil memberi Marui kissmark di mana saja dia bisa berikan. Marui masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Niou, meskipun dia tau kalau ini percuma.

"Niou! Kumohon...nghhh...lepaskan, aku...Niou! Hentikaaaan~!" tetapi Niou tidak peduli dengan perkataan Marui barusan dia tetap menggunakan Marui sebagai alat bermainnya. Sampai akhirnya, dia sendoro merasakan kepuasaan yang hanya di dapat jika melakukan hal ini.

"Ngghhh..."Marui melepaskan nafasnya, dengan ini mimpi buruk yang di lewati Marui telah selesai. Setelah mendapatkan yang apa dia mau Niou melepaskan dirinya dari Marui

"Ni-Niou... dasar kau..." Marui bilang ke Niou masih dengan nafas yang berat dan mata yang tertutup

"Tapi asik kan?" Niou tersenyum sambil menarik celana hingga pinggul

"Au-ah!" Marui membuang mukanya sambil turun dari meja dan memakai bajunya dengan benar lagi. Saat Marui mengancingi baju, dia melihat kertas kerjanya jatuh di lantai dan basah

"Eh? NIOU! GARA GARA KAMU KERTAS KERJAKU JADI BASAH TAU!" Niou tersenyum mencoba mengelap 'sesuatu' yang membasahkan kertas kerja.

"Bukan salah aku itu basah, puri~" Niou tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Marui kembali ke kerjaannya dengan terpaksa menggunakan kertas itu. Niou berdiri di belakang kursinya dan mencium pipinya Marui

"Jangan khawatir soal kalau ga bisa, biar ku bantu sini" Niou tersenyum lembut

-END-

Ini pendek ya? maaf banget kalo ga jelas, pikiranku kemana mana, soalnya ama mama papa di suruh ini itu dan pergi kemana mana jadi ketunda dan banyak yang ga nyambung jadi hontou wa gomenna. Freja emang lagi error banget malam ini. Semoga masih menikmati. Ini request dari Kiriyama Masataka. Kiri-chan kalau ga suka bilang yaa... aku maaf banget! Kalau kurang seru dan segala macamlah, maaf yaaa~!

Himitsu-chan: Kepalanya pusing dan bingung begitu juga tabrakan dengan kegiatan bersih bersih rumah, mama papa juga bawel, jadi kasihan Freja (Freja: Hiks hikss... hancurr... *nyabutin rumput*)

Mohon beri tahu kesalahan dengan review, entah kenapa hari ini error sekalii XP

Xoxo, Freja n Himitsu :)


End file.
